Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown
Video Game (2019) = Playable Aircraft = Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornet Dassault Mirage 2000-5 Aircraft used by a pilot named Tabloid. An enemy ace named Foudre uses this aircraft, albeit in dark blue with a red lightning bolt, similar to the fictitious Mirage 2000-10. Dassault Rafale M Perhaps known as the aircraft used by Espada 2 in Ace Combat Zero. The Dassault Rafale M seems to be used by the enemy's Aeronavale. An ALLBLACK version of this aircraft is used by Chris Azure under the name of "Chasseur." Eurofighter Typhoon Aircraft used by an enemy ace named Faucon, which is unique as it has Adidas stripes painted on the wings. Fairchild-Republic A-10C Thunderbolt II Grumman F-14D Super Tomcat Used by the player in the infamous fourth mission, where he mistakenly shoots down a V-22 Osprey carrying Vincent Harling, which leads to him being sent to "Spare Squadron." Lockheed F-104C Starfighter This aircraft was used by one of the game's main characters seen in cutscenes but only heard in gameplay. It is shot down by an allied F-15 since the aircraft lacked an IFF. Lockheed Martin F-16C Fighting Falcon "Trigger", the game's playable character uses this aircraft to wreak havoc on Erusean MiG-21s and Tu-95s attempting to destroy Fort Grays AFB. Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor Aircraft shown on the cover art. The aircraft used by Tempest, the last enemy ace, is painted in a blue camouflage scheme similar to the Mitsubishi F-2. Lockheed Martin F-35C Lightning II McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II Released as part of DLC. The Erusean Air Force uses this aircraft right at the beginning of the game, but painted to look like an F-4G Phantom II "Wild Weasel" scale model made by Revell. McDonnell Douglas F-15C Eagle The aircraft of Strider Squadron. McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21bis Aircraft used by the enemy air force in first three missions of the game. Mikoyan MiG-29A Mikoyan MiG-31B Mitsubishi F-2A Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle Northrop YF-23 Black Widow II Saab JAS 39E Gripen Sukhoi Su-30M2 Flanker-F2 Sukhoi Su-30SM This aircraft is flown by one of the game's two antagonists, Mihaly. This aircraft first appears in Mission 3, but cannot be identified. In a mission that involves a dramatic dogfight in a valley, this aircraft is used to take out a MiG-29 ironically in the hands of the player's squadron. Sukhoi Su-33 Flanker-D Sukhoi Su-34 Fullback Sukhoi Su-35S Flanker-E Sukhoi Su-37 Terminator Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Sukhoi Su-57 X-02S Strike Wyvern = Non-Playable Aircraft = ADF-11 UAV ADF-11F UAV It will be playable on May 22, but it actually appears in the game's final two missions, destroying both Osean and Erusean aircraft at the "Space Elevator" ADFX-10 UAV Arsenal Bird These two massive aircraft used by the Erusean forces. One is shot down by Stonehenge (last seen in Ace Combat 4), and the other near the end of the game. Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbow Erusea uses this one heavily, as it is a tradition for th antagonists of Ace Combat games to be equipped with this American-made attack helicopter. It appears to have Israeli camouflage Boeing B-52H Stratofortress Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Boeing CH-47 Chinook Boeing E-767 EADS Barracuda "MQ-99" Ilyushin Il-76 Kawasaki C-1 Lockheed AC-130U Spooky Lockheed C-130 Hercules Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II Northrop Grumman B-2A Spirit Northrop Grumman X-47B "MQ-101" Rockwell B-1B Lancer Tupolev Tu-95 Tupolev Tu-160 = See also = * Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown at IMDb * Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown at Wikipedia * Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown at IGCD Category: BAe/McDonnell Douglas Harrier II Category: Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Category: Boeing 767 Category: Boeing AH-64 Apache Category: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category: Boeing Chinook Category: Boeing F/A-18 Super Hornet Category: Dassault Mirage 2000 Category: Dassault Rafale Category: Eurofighter Typhoon Category: Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Category: Grumman F-14 Tomcat Category: Ilyushin Il-76 Category: Kawasaki C-1 Category: Lockheed AC-130 Category: Lockheed C-130 Hercules Category: Lockheed F-104 Starfighter Category: Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Category: Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Category: Made for Movie Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Mikoyan MiG-31 Category: Mitsubishi F-2 Category: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Category: Northrop Grumman X-47B Category: Rockwell B-1 Lancer Category: Saab JAS 39 Gripen Category: Sukhoi Su-30 Category: Sukhoi Su-33 Category: Sukhoi Su-34 Category: Sukhoi Su-35 Category: Sukhoi Su-37 Category: Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Category: Sukhoi Su-57 Category: Tupolev Tu-95 Category: Tupolev Tu-160 Category:Fictional Aircraft